Dean Winchester
Dean Winchester (*1979) ist ein Jäger und Mitglied der Männer der Schriften, genau wie sein jüngerer Bruder Sam. Seine Eltern sind John und Mary Winchester. Er ist mit der Familie Winchester und Campbell verwandt und somit in der Blutlinie von Kain und Abel, weshalb er, der ältere Bruder, die wahre Hülle des Erzengels Michael ist. Nachdem seine Mutter Mary von Azazel getötet wurde als er vier Jahre alt war, begann sein Vater mit der Suche nach der Kreatur, die seine Frau getötet hat. Er erzog seine Söhne zu Jägern und reiste mit ihnen durch das ganze Land. Dean ist der beste Freund des gefallenen Engels Castiel, enger Freund des verstorbenen Propheten Kevin Tran, ungewollt Verbündeter des Königs der Hölle, Crowley, ehemaliger Lehrling des Dämons Alastair, sowie ehemaliger Träger der Kainsmals. Persönlichkeit Von Anfang an war Dean eine verständnisvoller, lustiger und, im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder, eine draufgängerische Persönlichkeit. Er geht seinem Job als Jäger sorgfältig nach und lässt kaum Platz für andere Gedanken als die Jagd zu. Er scheint schon fast süchtig nach der Jagd, dem Abenteuer und der Gefahr zu sein. Erst wenn man Dean besser kennt, wird einem klar, dass er nur versucht, seine Gefühle zu verdrängen. Dean macht es zu schaffen, dass seine Eltern verstorben sind. Er musste nach dem Tod seiner Mutter immer auf seinen jüngeren Bruder achten und wurde von seinem Vater kaum als eigene Person wahrgenommen. Dean liebt seinen Bruder über alles, aber versuchte stets Johns Aufmerksamkeit durch sein Engagement auf sich zu lenken. Er hat es sich angewöhnt, den Alleskönner raushängen zu lassen. Somit versucht er immer kaltblütig und ohne weitere Gedanken an die Personen, die eventuell bei der Jagd unschuldig ums Leben kommen, seine Jagd zu beenden und die Personen zu retten, die nicht in das Geschehen verwickelt sind. Sein Sarkasmus sorgt dennoch immer für Belustigung, sowie dafür, dass niemand nahe genug an ihn heran kommt. Dean hat Probleme damit über Gefühle zu sprechen, außer es geht um die Sicherheit seines Bruders. In diesen Fällen wirkt er manchmal wie eine überbesorgte Mutter. Er versucht seine Schwächen und Fehler zu überspielen und zeigt nur selten Momente der Schwäche. Er ist so emotional wie jeder andere auch, was man immer wieder im Laufe der Serie wahrnimmt. Ebenso hat er Ängste auch wenn er sie meist überwinden kann. Er ist ein starrsinniger Mensch, der zu Beginn nicht einmal an Engel oder Gott glaubt. Dean ist etwas pessimistisch eingestellt, wenn er über die Welt nachdenkt. Oftmals bemerkt man auch, dass er Neid gegenüber normalen Menschen verspürt, da diese ein glückliches Leben führen können. Am meisten macht ihm zu schaffen, dass sein Bruder nicht das Leben führen kann, welches er sich gewünscht hat. Als er herausfindet, dass seine Familie komplett aus Jägern besteht, ist er ebenfalls enttäuscht. Man merkt, dass er viel von dem Charakter seiner Mutter hat. Er wünscht sich eigentlich nur, dass er und sein Bruder ein normales Leben führen können. Dennoch versteht er, dass es ihre Bestimmung ist zu jagen. Aussehen Dean ist 1,82 m groß und muskulös gebaut, dennoch ist er ein ganzes Stück kleiner als Sam. Er hat kurzes dunkelblondes Haar und grüne Augen. Zudem kleidet er sich meist eher locker und lässig, vor allem karierte Hemden, schwarze T-Shirts und einfache Jeanshosen. Seine Lederjacke trug er früher am liebsten oder zumindest am häufigsten. Vornehmere Kleidung, wie Anzüge, trägt er nur, wenn sich die Brüder wegen einer Mission "verkleiden" müssen. Er war auch oft mit einer MTM Armbanduhr und einen silbernen Ring (welcher angeblich der Hochzeitsring seiner Mutter gewesen sein soll) zu sehen. Beides verlor er jedoch während der Apokalypse in Staffel fünf. Ab Staffel 4 hatte Dean eine handförmige Brandnarbe auf seiner linken Schulter. Dies ist die Stelle, an der Castiel nach ihm griff und ihn aus der Hölle zog. In Schwanenlied wird Dean von Castiel geheilt und die Brandnarbe verschwindet. In Wendigo sagt er zu Haley Collins, dass er nie Shorts trägt. Diese Aussage bricht er jedoch in Schulzeit, als er sich als Sportlehrer verkleiden muss und rote Shorts trägt. Ihm schien dies jedoch zu missfallen, als Sam ihn darauf ansprach. In den ersten fünf Staffeln trägt er hauptsächlich die Lederjacke seines Vaters. In den ersten vier Staffeln trägt er auch ein Amulett um seinen Hals, welches er als Kind von Sam bekommen hat. Castiel borgt es sich in der fünften Staffel aus, um damit Gott zu finden (da es in seiner Nähe heiß wird). Nach einiger Zeit erklärt er es als "nutzlos" und Dean wirft es weg. In Nenn mich nicht Feigling taucht sein Amulett wieder auf kurz bevor Sam und er Gott begegnen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass es nun wieder in seinem Besitz ist. Dean war über ein Jahr lang Träger des Kainsmal, welches sich auf seinem Unterarm manifestiert hatte. Als er zum Dämon wurde, besaß er kurz schwarze Augen. Doch jetzt, wo er wieder ein Mensch ist, sind sie weg. Früheres Leben thumb|right|250px|Dean soll Sam aus dem Haus bringen Dean wurde am 24. Januar 1979 als Sohn von Mary und John Winchester in Lawrence, Kansas geboren. Seine Mutter wurde vom gelbäugigen Dämon Azazel getötet, als sie ihn entdeckte, wie er Sam Dämonenblut einflößte. Azazel nagelte sie an die Decke und ließ sie dort bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen. John befiehlt Dean, Sam so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus zu schaffen und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die drei hatten ihr Haus in Lawrence, Kansas, vor Deans fünften Geburtstag verlassen. Als Dean 6 oder 7 war, gab ihm sein Vater das erste Mal Schießtraining, wobei sie Plastikflaschen als Ziele benutzten. Dean bezeichnete diesen Moment als einen seiner bedeutendsten Momente mit seinem Vater. Als John die beiden Jungs wegen einer Jagd auf eine Shtriga alleine ließ, bekam Dean Langeweile und ging in die Spielhalle, anstatt auf Sam aufzupassen. Als er zurückkam, war die Shtriga gerade dabei, Sam die Vitalität zu nehmen. Dean will handeln, sie erschießen, doch John kommt in diesem Moment herein und ist schneller. Dean hat das Gefühl versagt zu haben. 1991, in der sechsten Klasse, baute Dean sich seine erste abgesägte Schrotflinte. thumb|250px|left|Dean erhält das Amulett von Sam Als der zwölfjährige Dean einmal mit Sam (8 Jahre) alleine gelassen wurde, begann dieser Dean über die genaue Tätigkeit ihres Vaters auszufragen. Dean antwortete: "Das weißt du. Er verkauft Dinge." Als Sam auch noch anfing über ihre Mutter zu reden, verließ Dean wütend das Zimmer, nachdem er Sam anschrie, dass er niemals wieder ihre Mutter erwähnen solle. Nach Deans Rückkehr enthüllte Sam, dass er Johns Tagebuch gefunden und gelesen hat und wollte wissen, ob Monster wirklich real sind. Dean entschied Sam endlich die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Dean entschuldigte sich mehrfach bei seinem Vater, während sich die Spannungen zwischen Sam und John zu entwickeln begannen. Von den Lügen seines Vaters enttäuscht schenkt er Dean ein eigentlich für seinen Vater bestimmtes Weihnachtsgeschenk: Das Amulett. thumb|right|250px|Dean im Camp Sonny Mit 16 Jahren war Dean im Camp Sonny, als er nach der Jagd auf einen Werwolf Hunger bekam und deswegen Erdnussbutter und Brot gestohlen hatte. Doch eine Gefängnisstrafe bekam er nicht, er sollte nur in das Camp. Es war womöglich einer der besten Orte seines Lebens: "D Dog" war erfolgreich, hatte dort Freunde und bekam seinen ersten Kuss. John Winchester kam schließlich, um Dean von dort wegzuholen, weil dieser seinen "Job" zu erledigen hatte. Dean versetzte Robin, das Mädchen, mit dem er noch an diesem Abend zum Schulball gehen wollte. Einst arbeiteten die Brüder mit ihrem Vater an einem Fall auf Long Island. Sie überzeugten ihren Vater, dass sie in die Stadt gehen und sich dort die Sehenswürdigkeiten anschauen dürfen. Sie erkundeten die Stadt, aßen tonnenweise Pizza und fuhren mit der U-Bahn. Eines Nachts, als Sam und John schliefen, schlich sich Dean aus ihrem Motel. Er ging zum CBGB, einem New Yorker Punk-Club und betrank sich das erste Mal, obwohl er, laut Sam, noch deutlich zu jung war und auch aussah. Er beobachte Menschen beim Trinken, Rauchen, Feiern und war komplett fasziniert, aber auch unsicher, was er nun tun solle. Dann kam eine Frau, die ihn zu sich und ihren Freunden an den Tisch einlud und ihn zum Trinken animierte. Dean sagte, es sei kein "Spaß-Trinken" gewesen, da er sich nach seinen Drinks sehr seltsam fühlte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kam John WInchester in den Club. Als er "Dean Winchester" sagte, waren alle um ihn herum sofort verängstigt und trauten sich nicht John anzuschauen. Dean war komplett durcheinander, weil sein Vater einfach nur dort stand und nichts sagte. Sogar ein Typ mit einer Sicherheitsnadel in der Nase und vielen Tattoos schaute John nur an und sagte voller Furcht "Entschuldigung, Sir.". Nachdem John Dean zurück ins Motel gebracht hatte, schrie Dean ihn an, dass er ihn hasse. John blieb stehen, drehte sich zu Dean um und antwortete: "Sohn, du magst mich nicht? Das ist okay. Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, gemocht zu werden. Es ist meine Aufgabe, dich richtig zu erziehen." thumb|left|250px|Dean und Amanda Irgendwann im Sommer 1997 verbrannte er das mit seinem Vater gejagte Monster in einem nahe liegenden Wald. Dean realisierte, dass er mit seinen 16 Jahren über Dinge Bescheid wusste, über die kein anderer in seinem Alter Wissen hatte. Er entschied sich dazu, ein normales Leben zu vergessen und sein Jägerleben zu akzeptieren. Während dieses Sommers jagten Sam, Dean und John außerdem einen Werwolf. Im November des selben Jahres lud John die Jungs in einer kleinen Stadt in Indiana ab, um alleine auf die Jagd zu gehen. Dort besuchten sie die Truman High School. Während Sam Auseinandersetzungen mit einem Typen namens Dirk hatte, bekam Dean eine Freundin, Amanda. Er wurde nervös als sie ihn dazu einlud ihre Eltern kennenzulernen. Als sie ihn mit einem anderen Mädchen erwischte, bezeichnete sie seine gespielte Coolheit als traurige Verschleierung seiner Einsamkeit. Dean machte nie seinen High School Abschluss, aber dafür die Hochschulreife, in den USA GED genannt. Um das Jahr 1998 war seine Familie auf der Jagd nach einem Kitsun. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gab er Sam erste Flirttipps. 1998 oder 1999 ging Dean auf einen Roadtrip unter dem Motto "5 Staaten in 5 Tagen", während Sam und John eine Banshee jagten. Irgendwann zwischen 2001 und 2005 verließ Sam ihn, um auf die Stanford Universität zu gehen. Während dieser Zeit entfremdete er sich von seinem Bruder und Vater und Dean traf Cassie Robinson. Er traf sich mehrmals mit ihr und kurz vor seiner Abreise erzählte er ihr von seinem großem "Familiengeheimnis". Sie verspottete ihn und servierte ihn ab. Außerdem verfolgte er während dieser Zeit ein Monster zu Cole Trentons Vater, den er aufgrund von Besessenheit töten musste. Später wollte sein Sohn Rache an Dean nehmen. Handlungsverlauf Staffel 1 thumb|right|250px|Dean kommt zu Sam in die Universität und fragt ihn, ob er ihm bei der Suche nach John hilft Als Dean 4 Jahre alt war, tötete Azazel seine Mutter. 22 Jahre später tat er dasselbe mit Sams Freundin Jessica. Zusammen gehen die beiden auf einen Roadtrip, um das Übernatürliche zu jagen und ihren Vater zu finden, der seit einiger Zeit verschwunden ist. Dieser ist dem Dämon auf der Spur, der das Leben ihrer Mutter auf dem Gewissen hat. Sams Freundin stirbt bald darauf durch die Hand des selben Dämons, so machen sich die beiden auf den Weg, um ihren Vater zu finden. In Haut kämpfen die beiden gegen einen Gestaltwandler, der für eine Reihe brutaler Morde in St. Louis verantwortlich ist. Im Verlauf der Folge nimmt der Wandler Deans Gestalt an und lässt die Polizei glauben, dass Dean für die Morde verantwortlich sei. Er erhält außerdem Einblicke in Deans inneren Konflikt und das Geheimnis, dass er sich von seinem Bruder und Vater verlassen fühlt. Dean tötet den Wandler, während er noch seine Form hat und lässt die Polizei somit glauben, dass er tot sei. Später wird Dean das erste Mal mit Sams psychischen Fähigkeiten konfrontiert, als dieser eine Vision von ihrem alten Haus in Kansas hat. Außerdem erleidet Dean später einen Herzinfarkt, während er auf der Jagd ist. Er wird von dem Heiler Roy Le Grange gerettet, dessen Frau einen Sensenmann kontrolliert. thumb|left|250px|Dean und sein, von Azazel besessener, Vater In der finalen Folge wird John von Azazel besessen, mit dem Versuch den Colt zu erhalten. Als Dean dahinter kommt, fesselt Azazel ihn und Sam an die Wand und sagt, dass John Sam bevorzugen würde. Nachdem Dean eine sarkastische Bemerkung über die Situation macht, foltert der Dämon ihn und Dean bittet um Johns Hilfe bevor er ohnmächtig wird. Es endet damit, dass die Brüder mit ihrem Vater entkommen und von einem Dämon angefahren werden. Staffel 2 thumb|right|250px|Dean und der Sensenmann [[Tessa in seiner wahren Form]] Dean wacht nach dem Unfall im Krankenhaus auf. Er ist nun eine Art Geist und niemand kann ihn sehen. Er wird von einem Wesen, welches sich später als der Tod herausstellt, verfolgt. Er versucht seinen Bruder Sam zu kontaktieren, der übernatürliche Kräfte entwickelt hat. Es gelingt ihm. Dean wird gerettet, indem sein Vater einen Pakt mit Azazel eingeht. Er tauscht sein eigenes Leben gegen das seines Sohnes. Dean wird wieder gesund, aber John stirbt. thumb|left|250px|Sam stirbt in den Armen seinen Bruders Nun wollen Dean und Sam Azazel umso mehr töten und jagen ihn die Staffel über. Azazel hat aber weitaus mehr zu tun, als die Winchesters zu quälen. So muss Dean erkennen, dass sein geliebter kleiner Bruder in Gefahr ist. Sam ist nicht der einzige mit besonderen Kräften, auch andere Kinder haben Azazel schon einmal getroffen und wurden von ihm auserwählt, um seine Armee anzuführen. Sam wird entführt und muss von Dean gerettet werden. Aber Dean kommt zu spät. Er kann seinen Bruder nicht mehr retten und somit stirbt Sam in seinen Armen. thumb|right|250px|Dean erschießt Azazel mit der letzten Kugel von [[Der Colt|Samuels Colt]] Da Dean ohne seinen Bruder nicht leben kann, sucht er einen Dämon auf und geht einen Pakt mit ihm ein. Der Dämon belebt Sam wieder, dafür muss Dean nach einem Jahr in die Hölle. Dean verschweigt seinem Bruder zunächst, was er für ihn getan hat, aber er erfährt es bald darauf. Nach der Rettung Sams müssen sie Azazel aufhalten, der mithilfe des Colts das Tor zur Hölle öffnen will. Sie kommen zu spät und, obwohl Dean es endlich schafft Azazel zu vernichten, haben sie die Apokalypse heraufbeschworen. Staffel 3 Deans letztes Jahr auf Erden beginnt. Sam sucht fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit seinen Bruder zu retten. Während sie viele neue Kreaturen jagen müssen, bekommt Sam schon einen Vorgeschmack auf das Leben ohne seinen Bruder. Der Trickster sorgt dafür, dass Dean immer und immer wieder stirbt. Während er selbst sich nicht daran erinnert, erlebt Sam Deans Todestag wieder und wieder und sieht seinen Bruder auf jede erdenkliche Weise sterben. Am Schluss lässt der Trickster Dean sterben und Sam lebt eine lange Zeit ohne ihn, bis er den Trickster erneut trifft und ihn dazu bringen kann, Dean wieder zurück zu holen. Ebenso treffen die beiden auf Ruby, eine Dämonin, die ihnen oftmals hilft. Während Sam ihr mehr und mehr Vertrauen schenkt, bleibt Dean misstrauisch. Ein neuer gefährlicher Gegner wird in diesem Jahr auch Lilith, die Angst und Schrecken verbreitet. Durch Bela Talbot, eine Diebin, die den Brüdern oft einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht, bekommt Dean auch einen Vorgeschmack auf die Hölle. Er bekommt mit, wie sie von den Höllenhunden geholt wird und wartet schließlich selbst auf sein Ende. thumb|right|250px|Dean wurde nach Ablauf seines Deals von einem Höllenhund zerfleischt Kurz vor dem Ablauf von Deans Frist legen sich die Brüder, zusammen mit Ruby und Bobby, mit Lilith an. Sie versuchen sie zu vernichten, um den Vertrag aufzulösen, aber es gelingt ihnen nicht. Dean landet in der Hölle. Man sieht, dass er an Händen und Füßen mit Ketten gefesselt ist. Diese gehen aber auch noch durch andere Körperteile. In der letzten Szene sieht man, dass er nach Sam ruft und ihn um Hilfe bittet, aber dieser kann ihn nicht mehr hören. Staffel 4 thumb|left|250px|Dean erwacht in seinem Grab und befreit sich aus der Erde Dean war vier Monate in der Hölle, doch plötzlich ist er wieder zurück. Er weiß nicht, wie er das geschafft hat, sucht aber zunächst Bobby auf, der ihn sofort attackiert. Er kann in davon überzeugen, dass er es wirklich ist. Dean besucht Sam und muss feststellen, dass sich sein kleiner Bruder zum Negativen verändert hat. Er hat One-Night-Stands und ist sehr kaltblütig geworden. Man sieht, dass er versucht Dean nachzuahmen. Auch Bobby ist über das Wiedersehen mit Dean zunächst nicht begeistert. Er versucht zunächst Dean zu töten, doch nachdem Dean alle Tests über sich ergehen lassen hat, stellt sich heraus, dass er ein normaler Mensch ist. Nun stellt sich aber die Frage, wer ihn zurückgeholt hat. Die Antwort lautet: Castiel. thumb|right|250px|Dean versucht Castiel mit dem Dämonenmesser zu erstechen Dean und Bobby beschwören gemeinsam das Wesen, was Dean aus der Hölle befreit hat. Castiel erscheint und zeigt sich allen Schutzmaßnahmen gegenüber immun. Er setzt Bobby außer Gefecht und offenbart Dean seine wahre Identität: Er ist ein Engel des Herrn. thumb|left|250px Mit Castiel an seiner Seite findet Dean einiges über seine Familie heraus. Bei einer Zeitreise stellt sich heraus, dass Deans Mutter eine Jägerin war. Es war kein Zufall, dass Sam von Azazel auserwählt wurde, sondern ein Pakt. Dean muss sich nun neuen Aufgaben widmen. Er und Castiel haben eine Mission und nebenbei muss sich Dean um Sam kümmern, der nun droht süchtig nach Dämonenblut zu werden. Dean macht nebenbei noch eine neue Erfahrung. Er wird von der Krankheit Gelbfieber befallen und hat nun höllische Angst vor allen erdenklichen Dingen. Verursacher dieser Panik ist ein Geist, den die Jäger aber ausschalten können, bevor Dean vor Angst stirbt. thumb|right|250px|Dean foltert [[Alastair auf Castiels Bitte hin und erfährt, dass er in der Hölle das erste Siegel gebrochen hat]] Anschließend geht es darum, zu verhindern, dass 66 Siegel gebrochen werden, die den gefallenen Erzengel Luzifer, bekannt als Teufel, befreien würden. Dean brach in seiner Zeit in der Hölle das erste und nun müssen sie verhindern, dass die anderen 65 gebrochen werden. Dabei treffen die Brüder auf Anna Milton. Die junge Frau ist etwas Besonderes: Sie kann Engel hören und bekommt Nachrichten von ihnen. Des Weiteren hat sie besondere Fähigkeiten. Sie und Dean kommen sich näher, aber sie wird dann von ihm verraten, als Sam in Gefahr gerät. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie ein Engel ist und auch ihre Kräfte später wiederbekommt. thumb|left|250px|Sam und Dean werden Zeugen von Luzifers Aufstieg aus dem Käfig Im Finale dieser Staffel wird Dean von Castiel und Uriel in einem unbekannten Raum festgehalten, damit er seinen Bruder nicht aufsuchen kann. Es wird ihm nicht gesagt weshalb, er wird wütend und beschuldigt Castiel, dass dieser einfach nur ein naives Werkzeug sei. Castiel befreit Dean und teleportiert ihn zu Sam, während er den Propheten Chuck vor einem nahenden Erzengel schützt. Dean hat erfahren, dass Liliths Tod das letzte Siegel ist und will Sam aufhalten. Es ist jedoch zu spät und Luzifer erhebt sich aus seinem Käfig. Staffel 5 Die Brüder müssen zusehen, wie Luzifer dem Käfig entkommt. Die Apokalypse beginnt und sie suchen nach einer Waffe, um ihn aufzuhalten. Es stellt sich heraus, dass nur das Schwert von Michael ihn aufhalten kann und es kommt heraus, dass damit Dean gemeint ist. Er ist Michaels rechtmäßige Hülle, weigert sich aber, ihm seinen Körper zu überlassen. Im Gegensatz dazu ist Sam die wahre Hülle von Luzifer. Sie versuchen eine andere Möglichkeit zu finden, die Apokalypse aufzuhalten. Dean wird von Zachariah in die Zukunft geschickt, wo dieser sich selbst begegnet. Er sieht die Auswirkungen der Apokalypse und soll dadurch überzeugt werden, als Hülle zu dienen. Er weigert sich dennoch. Sie treffen auf weitere Engel. Raphael war es, der Gottes Tod verkündete. Gabriel treffen sie in unerwarteter Gestalt. Als sie einen Fall untersuchen, in dem anscheinend der "unglaubliche Hulk" der Hauptverdächtige ist, landen sie in einer Art Parallelwelt, die wie das Fernsehprogramm funktioniert. Sie stoßen auf den Trickster, der sich aber als Gabriel entpuppt. Er ist somit mehr als ein einfacher Halbgott. thumb|left|250px|Dean wird von Luzifer beinahe zu Tode geprügelt Die Brüder suchen nun nach den Ringen der Apokalyptischen Reiter, die Luzifers Käfig öffnen und somit die Möglichkeit bieten, ihn wieder einzusperren. Als sie die Ringe haben, kommt es zu einem Kampf. Michael nahm sich inzwischen eine andere Hülle, Adam Milligan, Deans und Sams Halbbruder. Sam hingegen gestattet Luzifer seine Hülle zu sein. Er wird nun von Luzifer kontrolliert. Während des Kampfes gegen Michael erhält Sam kurz die Kontrolle über seinen Körper, öffnet den Käfig und stürzt sich hinein. Michael folgt ihm nun. Dean und Castiel bleiben zurück. Dean geht nach einem Gespräch mit Castiel zu Lisa und Ben Braeden, da Sam ihn darum gebeten hatte. Später sieht man die drei beim Abendessen. Staffel 6 Die sechste Staffel beginnt damit, dass Dean ein scheinbar normales Leben mit Lisa und Ben führt. Er kehrt erst zu seinem alten Leben als Jäger zurück, als Sam vor ihm steht. Sein Bruder hat es also, zusammen mit deren Großvater Samuel Campbell, geschafft, aus der Hölle zu entkommen, Dean und Sam erfahren in der Staffel, dass im Himmel Anarchie herrscht und geplündert wurde. Die Jungs müssen herausfinden, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Trotzdem gehen sie weiter ihrem Job nach. In der Folge ''Vampire weinen nicht wird Dean sogar in einen Vampir verwandelt. Samuel kennt aber ein Heilmittel. Dean muss das Blut des Vampires trinken, der ihn verwandelte. Es gelingt ihnen, den Vampir zu schnappen und Dean wieder zurückzuverwandeln. Allerdings muss er feststellen, dass Sam nichts unternahm, als er verwandelt wurde und auch in seiner Beziehung mit Lisa kriselt es. Als sie auf die Göttin Veritas treffen, wird Dean mit einer Wahrheit konfrontiert, die ihn in den Tod treiben soll. Er knickt ein und erzählt Sam von seiner Zeit in der Hölle. Darauf stellt sich heraus, dass Sam nicht mehr ein halbwegs normaler Mensch ist. Seitdem er aus der Hölle zurück ist, hat er keine Gefühle, da er keine Seele mehr hat. Daher sind Dean und Sam gezwungen für Crowley zu arbeiten, da sie nur so einen Weg sehen, Sams Seele zurückzubekommen. Neue Monster tauchen auf, denn Dean wird von Elfen entführt. Die Brüder müssen die Biester überlisten, was schwieriger ist, als gedacht. Sam muss ein Gegenritual aufsagen, um die beschworenen Monster zu vertreiben. Währenddessen muss Dean, der von den Elfen gejagt wird, in Kauf nehmen, ins Gefängnis zu müssen. Dort wird er auch noch von einer Elfe verprügelt. Sam kann ihn aber retten und das Ritual aufsagen. Dean wird schließlich entlassen, da die Anklage gegen ihn fallen gelassen wurde. Die Brüder schaffen es, nach einigen Problemen mit Meg und trotz heftigem Widerspruch von Sam, Sams Seele zurückzuholen. Der Tod erklärt Dean, dass er eine Barriere um Sams Seele erschuf und Sam sie unangetastet lassen soll. Ben ruft Dean eines Tages an, da es seiner Mutter wohl schlecht geht. Also macht sich Dean sofort auf den Weg zu ihnen. Dort angekommen stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Ben gelogen hatte. Er will verhindern, dass seine Mutter ein Date hat. Auch Dean ist eifersüchtig auf den anderen Kerl, wobei Lisa ihm sagt, dass sie versuche, über ihn hinwegzukommen. Darauf erklärt Dean dem Jungen, dass man nicht immer zusammen sein sollte, nur weil man sich liebt. Er will Ben schützen, der seine Haltung allerdings nicht versteht. Danach kehrt er wieder zu Sam zurück. Die Folge Über uns nur der Himmel ist eine ganz besondere Folge. Die Brüder werden von Balthazar in ein Alternativuniversum geschickt. Dort sind sie die Stars einer Fernsehserie namens: Supernatural. Dean ist in diesem Universum unter dem Namen Jensen Ackles, und Sam unter dem Namen Jared Padalecki, bekannt. Sie müssen in dieser Welt erleben, dass sie anscheinend zerstritten sind. Außerdem müssen sie sich mit dem twittersüchtigen Castiel, der dort auch nur ein Mensch namens Misha Collins ist, herumplagen. Zu allem Übel ist Sam auch noch mit Ruby, bzw. deren Darstellerin in diesem Universum, verheiratet. Sie finden einen Weg zurück und müssen feststellen, dass sie bloß Teil eines Ablenkungsmanövers waren. Später taucht Eve auf. Die Brüder müssen sie aufhalten, weshalb sie in die Vergangenheit reisen, um die Asche eines Phönix zu finden. Sam trifft dort auf Samuel Colt, während Dean sich mit dem Phönix auseinandersetzt. Sie schaffen es zwar das unsterbliche Wesen zu töten, können die Asche aber nicht mehr einsammeln, bevor die begrenzte Reisezeit abläuft. Zurück in der Gegenwart sind sie sehr verzweifelt, bis sie ein Paket erhalten, dass Jahrhunderte darauf wartete, ausgeliefert zu werden. Samuel schickte das Paket, das die Asche enthält. Daraufhin wappnen sich die Jungs für den Kampf gegen Eve. Es gelingt ihnen sie zu töten, da Dean einen Whiskey trank, in dem die Asche war. Als Eve ihn beißt nimmt sie folglich die Asche auf, worauf sie stirbt. Gegen Ende der Staffel zerbricht die Barriere des Todes um Sams Seele herum. Als er zusammenbricht, öffnet Castiel die Tore der Hölle. Castiel nimmt darauf viele Seelen in sich auf und wird größenwahnsinnig. Er hält sich nun für den neuen Gott. Dean und Sam sind enttäuscht und wütend auf ihren Freund, können ihm aber nichts anhaben. Staffel 7 thumb|right|250px Castiel erklärt sich zum neuen Gott und fordert Sam, Dean und Bobby auf, sich vor ihm niederzuknien. Dean sagt wütend, dass Castiel noch versprochen hätte, Sam zu heilen. Dieser taucht in einem Trinkwasserreservoir ab und die Jäger sehen, wie einige Leviathane sich im Wasser ausbreiten. Kurz darauf findet Dean Castiels Trenchcoat, der ans Ufer gespült wurde. Einige Zeit später sind Bobby, Sam und Dean auf Bobbys Schrottplatz und versuchen auf ihre Weise mit der neuen Situation umzugehen. Dean ist dabei seinen Wagen zu reparieren und Bobby recherchiert, Sam schlägt vor, dass sie noch mal versuchen sollten mit Cass zu reden, doch Dean meint, dass es sinnlos sei "ihren" Castiel gäbe es nicht mehr. Bobby fragt nach Deans Befinden, woraufhin er nur die typische Antwort, er sei okay, bekommt. Bobby nennt ihm daraufhin sämtliche Gründe, warum er nicht okay sein kann, und bietet ihm an, dass wenn Dean einsieht, dass sein "ich bin okay" nur dummes Gerede ist, er zum Reden für ihn da sei. Nach einem Zusammentreffen mit Edgar sind Dean und Sam schwer verletzt. Dean erwacht mit gebrochenem Bein im Sioux Falls Krankenhaus. Mit Hilfe von Bobby gelingt es den Brüdern vor den Leviathanen zu fliehen. thumb|thumb|left|250px Drei Wochen später sind die Winchesters und Bobby in Rufus' Hütte in Montana untergekommen. Während Dean aufgrund seines Beins an das Sofa gefesselt ist und sich die Zeit mit Fernsehen vertreibt, hat sich Bobby um den Impala gekümmert. thumb|right|250px Dean macht sich immer größere Sorgen um Sam, als dieser allein loszieht um einen Fall zu bearbeiten. Er sägt sich den Gips ab und folgt ihm zu der Kitsune Amy. Sam vertraut dem Monster und will sie laufen lassen, Dean jedoch belügt Sam um Amy zu töten. thumb|left|250px Dean fühlt sich wegen Amy und der Lügen gegenüber Sam schuldig, sodass er Opfer von Osiris, dem Gott, wird. thumb|right|250px Als Leviathane die Identität von Dean und Sam annehmen, stehen die beiden wieder auf der FBI-Fahndungsliste. Von Frank lassen sie sich neue Identitäten anfertigen. Beim Zusammentreffen mit ihren Leviathan-Ich’s können sie mit Hilfe eines Polizisten die Leviathane töten und erneut ihren Tot vortäuschen. Als die Wahrheit über Amy ans Licht kommt, zieht Sam kurzzeitig allein weiter. thumb|left|250px Dean als Fastfood-Liebhaber kommt in den Genuss der neusten Leviathan-Erfindung: Sandwiches, die den Stoffwechsel verändern und aus Menschen emotional abgestumpfte Fressmaschinen machen. thumb|right|250px|Dean zwingt sich zu lächeln Nach Bobbys Tod versucht Dean krampfhaft aus den Zahlen schlau zu werden, die Bobby ihn mitgeteilt hat. Als Frank Devereaux bemerkt, dass Dean zu nicht viel mehr zu gebrauchen ist, rät er ihm zwar zu trauern, aber am Ende der Woche damit abzuschließen, damit er sein Leben weiterführen kann. thumb|left|250px Chronos nimmt Dean mit ins Jahr 1944, wo er mit Eliot Ness versucht ihn zu töten und zurück in seine Zeit zu gelangen. thumb|right|250px|Emma wird von Sam erschossen. Bei einem One-Night-Stand zeugt Dean versehentlich ein Kind mit einer der Amazonen Lydia. Ihr Kind Emma Winchester versuchte erfolglos Dean zu töten, um auch eine Amazone zu werden. thumb|left|250px Nachdem Sam in einer Nervenklinik landet, sucht Dean einen Wunderheiler namens Emanuel, welcher sich als der totgeglaubte Engel Castiel herausstellt. Dean hat schon seit langer Zeit das Gefühl, das Bobbys Geist vielleicht bei Ihnen ist. Durch Bobbys alten Flachmann, den Dean wie seinen Augapfel hütet, blieb Bobby an die Welt gebunden und schafft es, sich Dean zu offenbaren. Dick Roman beschafft sich Franks Festplatte, die heikle Informationen über die Winchester-Brüder beinhaltet. Er gibt sie der ahnungslosen Charlie. Sam und Dean erhalten den Tipp, dass Dick die Festplatte hat und suchen nach Charlie, bevor sie die Firewall knacken kann. Mit ihrer Hilfe bekommen sie mehr über Dicks Vorhaben heraus. thumb|right|250px Meg ruft Dean und Sam an, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Castiel wach ist und redet. Währenddessen wird ein Teenager namens Kevin von einem Blitz getroffen und unfreiwillig in einen Propheten verwandelt. Sam und Dean glauben, dass Kevin den Schlüssel zum Sieg über die Leviathane innehält. Dean ist enttäuscht, das Castiel Ihnen nicht helfen will oder kann. thumb|left|250px|Dick explodiert Im finalen Kampf mit Dick kann Dean ihn töten. Dick explodiert in einer Fontäne von schwarzem Schleim. Dann sind Dick, Castiel und Dean verschwunden. Staffel 8 thumb|right|250px Nach einem Jahr Überlebenskampf im Fegefeuer schafft es Dean, zurück in die normale Welt zu entkommen. Mit sich bringt er den Vampir Benny Lafitte, mit dem er sich im Fegefeuer angefreundet hat. Er muss jedoch feststellen, das Sam in der Zeit seines Fegefeueraufenthalts das Jagen aufgegeben hat und Kevin verschwunden ist. thumb|left|250px Sie machen sich auf die Suche nach Kevin, Crowley hat ihn aber ebenfalls aufgespürt. Kevin kann mit den Winchesters fliehen, muss aber mit ansehen, wie Crowley seiner Freundin das Genick bricht. Am nächsten Morgen halten sie an einer Tankstelle. Dean bekommt einen Anruf von Benny. Er drückt ihn zunächst weg. Mit dem Vorwand was zu besorgen, lässt er Sam und Kevin im Impala zurück. Dann ruft er Benny zurück. thumb|right|250px Dean meint zu ihm, dass er nicht bereue, was sie im Fegefeuer getan hätten, denn das wäre nötig gewesen, aber er hält es für am besten, wenn sie erst mal Abstand halten würden, bis sie sich wieder eingewöhnt hätten. Benny sagt, dass Dean Recht gehabt hätte. Das Fegefeuer hatte etwas Reines an sich. Er hätte es mehr schätzen sollen, so wie Dean. thumb|left|250px Nachdem Benny von einigen Vampiren verprügelt wurde, bittet er Dean um Hilfe. Dean packt sofort seine Sachen und erklärt dem verwirrten Sam, dass er einen Tag für sich bräuchte. Benny gesteht Dean, dass er hinter dem Vampir her sei, der ihn zum Vampir gemacht hat. Sam und Dean sind sprachlos, als Castiel, wieder aus dem Fegefeuer zurück, auf der Erde erscheint. Er hat keine Erinnerung daran, wie er dem Fegefeuer entkommen ist. Währenddessen bauen sich in Dean Zweifel auf, da er sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass Cas lügt und sehr wohl weiß wie er aus dem Fegefeuer entkam. thumb|right|250px|Dean verlässt das Fegefeuer durch das Portal Später konfrontiert Dean Cas damit, dass er bei seiner Solo Nummer gegen Crowley, hätte sterben können. Cas sagt Dean daraufhin, dass er nicht für alles schlechte was passiert verantwortlich sei und erst recht nicht dafür, dass Cas es nicht aus dem Fegefeuer schaffte. Cas bemerkt, dass Dean Schuldgefühle hat und zeigt ihm was im Fegefeuer wirklich passiert ist. Er berührt Deans Stirn, um seine verdrängten Erinnerungen wieder hervorzubringen und es stellt sich heraus, dass Dean Castiels Hand damals nicht losgelassen hat: Castiel hat ihn weggeschubst und sagte zu ihm, er solle gehen. Castiel wollte im Fegefeuer bleiben, um für seine Sünden zu büßen, aber da Dean sagte er würde nicht ohne ihn gehen, verheimlichte Castiel seinen Plan. Sam bittet einen alten Bekannten der Winchesters, Martin, ein Auge auf Benny zu haben, ohne Dean etwas davon zu sagen. Martin setzt Sam darüber in Kenntnis, dass es in der Stadt, in der Benny sich aufhält, ein Vampiropfer gegeben hat. Sam denkt, dass Benny dafür verantwortlich ist. Als Dean davon erfährt, nimmt er Benny in Schutz. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Dean an Sams Handy war und unter Amelias Namen eine andere Handynummer eingetragen hat, die zu einem von seinen Handys gehört. So konnte er Sam eine SMS schicken. Er wusste, dass er nur so Sam von dem Fall weglocken konnte. Dean berichtet, es habe Martin erwischt. Sam will wissen, ob es Benny war. Dean will alles erklären, doch Sam meint, da gäbe es nichts zu erklären und legt auf. Castiel benötigt Hilfe, da Crowley den Ort, an dem er Samandriel foltern lässt, Engelsicher abgeschottet hat. Cas sucht Dean auf, er ist auch sofort bereit, ihm zu helfen, wundert sich nur, dass Castiel auf einmal doch wieder Kontakt zum Himmel und anderen Engeln hat, gibt sich jedoch mit dessen Erklärung zufrieden. thumb|left|250px|Naomi und Castiel im Himmel Während Dean nach Phänomenen sucht, will Cas wissen, wo Sam ist. Der Winchester meint, dass Sam nicht mehr dabei sei, sie Samandriel aber auch alleine finden würden. Später sind beide Jäger in Rufus' Hütte. Sam hat sie engelsicher gemacht, denn sie müssen über Castiels seltsames Verhalten reden. Sie vermuten, dass jemand Castiel manipuliert, seit er aus dem Fegefeuer gekommen ist. Sie können sich jedoch nicht zusammen reimen, wer dahinter steckt. Dean ändert schließlich das Thema. Er meint zu Sam, dass er sich um alles kümmern würde und er zu Amelia gehen solle. Sam fragt, seit wann Dean ein Amelia-Fan sei. Sein Bruder antwortet, dass er einfach des Streitens überdrüssig sei. Er gibt zu, dass er sogar ein wenig eifersüchtig sei, dass Sam in der Lage war, sich etwas außerhalb des Jägerlebens aufzubauen, und er meint, dass es an der Zeit sei, dass zumindest einer von ihnen glücklich wird. Sam gibt zu, dass er sich nicht mehr so sicher sei, ob es eine gute Idee ist, mit Amelia zusammen zu sein, wenn ihnen eine neue große Aufgabe entgegenblickt. Dean meint, er müsse sich entscheiden. Halbherziges Jagen könnte sein Tod sein. Sam meint daraufhin, dass er seinen Kopf frei bekommen müsse und geht spazieren. Während Sam weg ist, ruft Dean Benny an. Er meint, dass er ihm auf ewig dankbar sein würde, für das, was der Vampir im Fegefeuer alles für ihn getan hat, sich ihre Wege ab sofort jedoch trennen würden. Benny bedankt sich ebenfalls und legt dann auf. thumb|right|250px|Henry taucht in der Zukunft auf Als plötzlich Henry Winchester aus einem Schrank des Motelzimmers stolpert, sind die Brüder mehr als überrascht. thumb|left|250px|Henrys Grab Sam hat beim Stöbern in Johns Tagebuch etwas über Abaddon herausgefunden, welche Henry in die Zukunft gefolgt ist. Es stellt sich heraus, dass das Dämonenmesser bei Abaddon nicht funktioniert hat, weil sie ein Dämonenritter ist. Die Ritter der Hölle galten von den Erzengeln ausgerottet, doch irgendwie muss Abaddon unterm Radar geblieben sein. Nach dem Kampf mit Abaddon begraben die Brüder ihren Großvater. Kevin konnte die Dämonentafel übersetzen und berichtet den Winchesters von den Aufgaben , die zur Schließung der Höllentore führen. Dean besteht darauf die Aufgaben zu erledigen. Beim Versuch die erste Aufgabe zu vollenden, verliert Dean fast gegen einen Höllenhund. thumb|right|250px Sam kann diesen schließlich töten, wodurch nun er die Aufgaben erledigen muss. Besorgt wegen der physischen Nebenwirkungen, die die zweite Prüfung auf Sam hatte, beschließt Dean seinem Bruder eine Auszeit vom Jagen zu geben, damit er sich erholen kann. Als Charlie auf einen Fall stößt und die Brüder ausfindig macht, entscheidet Dean, dass es an der Zeit ist, Charlie beizubringen wie man kämpft, und macht sie zur Jägerin in Ausbildung. Dean versucht Sam davon abzubringen, die letzte Prüfung zu Ende zu bringen, da er sonst sterben würde. Sam versteht nicht, warum er aufhören soll. Er würde seinen Tod in Kauf nehmen, wenn er damit andere Menschen retten kann. Dean meint, sie hätten genug Wissen, um es auch anders zu schaffen, aber dafür brauche er Sam. Sam versteht seinen Bruder nicht, denn schließlich mache Sam alleine alles falsch. Er hätte in seiner Beichte gesagt, dass er es bereue, dass er Dean so oft enttäuscht hat und er wolle das nicht nochmal machen. Wolle nicht nochmal hören, dass sein Bruder sich eher auf einen Vampir oder Engel verlässt, als auf ihn. Dean entgegnet, dass sie zwar ihre Differenzen hatten, aber Sam schon immer vor allen anderen kam und das auch immer so bleiben werde. Dies überzeugt Sam und er bricht die letzte Prüfung ab. |thumb|left|250px|Die Engel fallen Castiel kommt in einem Waldstück zu sich. Während er losläuft, beginnen die Engel in einem Sternschnuppenregen vom Himmel zu fallen. Dieses Ereignis löst im Bunker Alarm aus. Dean kann Sam zum Impala bringen. Dort bricht der Jüngere vor Schmerzen zusammen. Auch sie und der noch immer gefesselte Crowley sehen jetzt die Engel fallen. Dean ruft nach Castiel, aber dieser meldet sich nicht. Staffel 9 thumb|right|250px|Gadreel "Ezechiel" in Sams Körper Dean ist außer sich nachdem Sam kollabiert ist und der Arzt ihm sagt, dass sein Bruder es nicht schaffen wird. Verzweifelt sendet der ältere Winchester ein Gebet an alle Engel in der Gegend, um seinem Bruder zu helfen. Dean versichert, dass er dem Engel dann einen Gefallen schulden würde. Eine Anzahl an Engeln macht sich daraufhin auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus, allerdings nicht unbedingt, um Dean zu helfen. Auch der Engel Ezechiel erreicht ihn. Ezechiel meint, er könnte versuchen, Sam von innen zu heilen, aber dafür müsse er ihn als Hülle benutzen. Dean sträubt sich erst, doch willigt ein, dass Ezechiel in Sams Kopf geht und sich in Deans Gestalt dessen Einverständnis einholt. Ezechiel erzählt Dean, dass eine Gruppe von Engeln hinter Castiel her ist. Die Brüder machen sich auf den Weg, ihren Freund vor den Engeln zu finden. thumb|left|250px|Dean genießt die Vorzüge des Autofahrens Während Sam und Dean zwei bizarre Morde untersuchen, erkennen sie, dass es einen Augenzeugen gibt, einen Deutschen Schäferhund. Um heraus zu finden, ob sie es bei ihrem Fall mit einer Hexe, einem Formwandler oder einem anderen übernatürlichen Monster zu tun haben, wenden die Brüder einen Spruch an, der es Dean ermöglicht, mit dem Hund zu "kommunizieren". Der Nebeneffekt ist jedoch, dass Dean sich auch verhält wie ein Hund. thumb|right|250px Dean bekommt einen Anruf von einem alten Freund namens Sonny. Er braucht Hilfe wegen eines Geistes. Sonny leitet ein Heim für straffällig gewordene Jugendliche, Camp Sonny, und Dean war als Teenager mal dort, weil er Lebensmittel geklaut hatte. Sam ist überrascht, dass er davon nichts wusste, und fragt seinen Bruder darüber aus. Dean weicht jedoch den Fragen aus. thumb|left|250px|Suzys Vergangenheit Für einen Fall legen Dean und Sam ein Reinheitsversprechen ab und erlangen so wieder ihre Jungfräulichkeit. Dean erkennt die Keuschheitsberaterin der Kirche wieder, sie ist eine Darstellerin in dem Film Casa Erotica - Cabana Nights mit Suzy Lee. Als die beiden sich näher kommen, geht ein Traum von Dean in Erfüllung. Nach langer Zeit will Dean seinem Bruder Sam endlich die Wahrheit über den Engel in ihm sagen, doch bringt dies nicht zustande. Nach einer überraschenden Wendung kommt heraus, dass Ezechiel, der Engel in Sam, eigentlich Gadreel ist. thumb|right|250px|Gadreel tötet Kevin Dean ist nach Kevins Tod erschüttert und gelobt, den Engel zu finden, der den Propheten getötet hat. Nicht nur, um Sam zu befreien, sondern auch um sich zu rächen. Castiel kommt am Bunker an und schlägt vor, Sams Hirn vom Engel zu lösen, so dass sie mit Sam reden und ihn dazu bringen können, Gadreel aus seinem Körper zu verbannen. Es gibt nur ein kleines Problem. Der einzige, der weiß, wie man Hirn von Körper trennt, ist Crowley. thumb|left|250px Um seinen Posten als König der Hölle wiederzuerlangen, bittet Crowley Dean um Hilfe, um "die erste Klinge" zu finden, die einzige Klinge, die Abaddon töten kann. Da er weiß, dass er Crowley einen Gefallen schuldet, weil er Sam geholfen hat und weil er Abaddon selbst auch tot sehen will, willigt Dean zögerlich ein und die zwei brechen zu einem Road Trip auf. Doch sie finden nicht die erste Klinge, sondern Kain, welcher eröffnet, dass die Klinge ohne das Mal nutzlos ist. Sich der Konsequenzen nicht bewusst lässt Dean zu, dass Kain ihm das Mal überträgt. frame|right|250px|Die erste Klinge aktiviert das Kainsmal Nach langer Suche finden Sie die erste Klinge bei einem ehemaligen Mitglied der Männer der Schriften: Sinclair. Als Dean die Klinge hält wird er mordlüstern und wütend. Er kann sich jedes Mal schwerer von der Klinge lösen. left|250px]] Als Dean eine Spur zu Abaddon hat, lenkt er Sam ab und stellt sich ihr. Durch die Klinge und das Mal entwickelt er telekinetische Kräfte. Sam kommt gerade dazu, als sein Bruder Abaddon niederstreckt und dann wie ein verrückter auf die Leiche einsticht. Es gelingt ihm, Dean aus dem Rausch zurück in die Realität zu holen. Später finden die Brüder Metatron und Dean versucht ihn abermals mit Hilfe der ersten Klinge zu töten. Metatron ist ihm aber weit überlegen und prügelt ihn fast zu Tode. Sam bringt den schwer verletzen Dean nach Hause zum Bunker, wo er ihn auf sein Bett legt. Nachdem er ein Glas Whiskey getrunken hat, macht er sich bereit, Crowley zu rufen, und ist gewillt, alles zu tun, um Dean zurück zu holen. Der König der Hölle ist derweil in Deans Zimmer und sagt, dass er nicht gewusst habe, dass das alles passieren würde, als er Dean überredet hat, Kain aufzusuchen und die Klinge an sich zu bringen. Er habe ihm vielleicht nicht alles gesagt, aber keinesfalls gelogen. Er führt aus, dass auch Kain keine Killermaschine werden wollte und sich selbst mit der "ersten Klinge" versucht habe, sich umzubringen. Doch das Mal habe niemals von ihm abgelassen. frame|left|250px|Crowley legt Dean die Klinge in die Hand Er habe Gerüchte gehört, was das Mal aus Kain gemacht hat, doch habe er erst begonnen daran zu glauben, als Dean ihn heraufbeschworen hatte und seinen Burger nicht essen wollte. Er meint zu Dean, dass das, was er fühle, nicht der Tod sei sondern eine neue Form von Leben. Er gibt Dean die Klinge in die Hand und sagt dann, Dean solle die Augen öffnen, um zu sehen und zu fühlen, was Crowley sieht und fühlt. Als Dean schließlich die Augen öffnet, sind sie dämonisch schwarz. Staffel 10 thumb|right|250px Dean ist nun ein Ritter der Hölle und hat anscheinend keine Sorgen und viel Spaß. thumb|left|250px Crowley beichtet Dean, dass er hin und wieder Dämonen geschickt hat, welche Dean töten soll, da das Kainsmal "gefüttert" werden muss. Er erzählt ihm auch noch seine Pläne: Er und Dean regieren "gemeinsam" die Hölle. Auf dem Weg zu Dean bleibt Sams Auto stehen. Der ihm fremde Cole entführt ihn, um Dean anzulocken. Cole ruft mit Sams Telefon Dean an, um ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn treffen soll sonst stirbt Sam. Dean entgegnet, dass er Sam gesagt hat, dass er ihn nicht suchen soll, aber wenn Cole Sam tötet, wird er ihn finden und töten. Crowley bemerkt, dass Dean immer aggressiver wird, was an dem Kainsmal liegt. In der Zwischenzeit wird Sam von Cole gefangen gehalten und gefoltert um den Aufenthaltsort Deans zu erfahren, den er für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich macht thumb|right|250px Sam kann sich befreien und führt Cole unbeabsichtigt zu Dean. Cole wittert seine Chance Rache zu üben, unterliegt jedoch schnell Deans Kräften. Sam kann Dean gefangen nehmen und schafft es letztendlich auch ihn zu heilen. Dean, Sam und Castiel versuchen ein Heilmittel für das Kainsmal zu finden, aber in den Überlieferungen finden sie keines. thumb|left|250px Um Dean aus dem Bunker zu bekommen, sucht Sam einen Fall: Menschen verschwinden spurlos, nur ihre Kleidung bleibt zurück. Die Brüder vermuten zunächst Feen oder Engel, aber die Wahrheit ist viel schockierender: Hänsel entführt Menschen und verwandelt diese in ihre jüngeren Selbst, um die böse Hexe zu besänftigen. Leider erfährt Dean es auf die harte Tour, nachdem er in sein 14-jähriges Selbst verwandelt wurde. thumb|right|250px Kain taucht plötzlich wieder auf und fängt an seine Blutlinie auszulöschen, da diese anscheinend anfälliger sind als andere, Serienmörder zu werden. Dean gelingt es Kain mit der ersten Klinge zu töten. Zuvor warnt ihn Kain, dass Dean erst Crowley, dann Castiel und schlussendlich Sam töten wird, um dann selbst zu werden wie er. thumb|left|250px|Dean wird von Rowena attackiert Rowena versucht gegen Crowley zu intrigieren und will Dean töten, was durch die Macht des Mals fehlschlägt. Als Crowley von Dean die Wahrheit erfährt verstößt er Rowena. thumb|right|250px|Monroe will mit Dean "Doctor Bibber" spielen Dean und Sam untersuchen bizarre Mordfälle und finden heraus, dass der Mörder das Tattoo der Stynes trägt, welche auf der Jagd nach dem Buch der Verdammten sind. Eldon Styne attackiert Dean, was zu einem brutalen Kampf ausartet, der Charlie als Opfer fordert. Getrieben von Trauer löscht Dean die gesamte Familie Styne aus. thumb|left|250px Dean geht in eine verlassene, mexikanische Bar und bereitet alles für eine Beschwörung vor. Er ruft den Tod herbei. Um ihn zu beschwichtigen reicht er ihm eine Snack-Platte. Er bittet den Tod ihn zu holen. Dieser sagt er könne ihn nicht töten, wenn das Mal vernichtet wird, dann käme die Finsternis frei. Das Mal sei sowohl Schlüssel als auch Schloss. Der Tod bietet ihm an ihn fern von Zeit und Raum unterzubringen, wo er niemandem schaden kann. Sam kann das nicht zulassen und Dean tötet den Tod. Währenddessen spricht Rowena den Zauber um das Mal zu lösen. Ein Licht verlässt die Kirche und wandert in die Bar, wo sie in Deans Arm dringt und das Mal verschwinden lässt, ehe es sich auflöst. Sam und Dean verlassen die Bar. Sam versucht seinen Bruder davon zu überzeugen, dass nichts passieren wird. Doch kaum sind sie aus der Tür getreten, schlagen Blitze in der Umgebung ein und Schwaden der Finsternis kommen aus dem Erdboden. Dean und Sam steigen in den Impala. thumb|right|250px Dean setzt zurück und manövriert einen der Hinterreifen in ein tiefes Schlagloch, in dem der Wagen stecken bleibt. Die ausgetretene Finsternis sammelt sich und die Brüder werden von ihr überrollt. Staffel 11 'Das Licht der Finsternis' Dean und Sam sammeln Seelen, um eine Waffe gegen Amara zu bauen. Dean soll als Bombe gegen Amara eingesetzt werden und nimmt die Seelenbombe in sich auf. Vor dem Grab seiner Mutter verabschiedet er sich von Sam, Castiel, Chuck, Rowena, Crowley und wird von Chuck zu Amara teleportiert. Diese spürt jedoch seine enorme Kraft und bemerkt seinen Plan. Er redet auf sie ein, dass Familie das Wichtigste sei und wenn man nichts mehr hat, die Familie das Letzte ist, was bleibt. Er kann ihr die Augen öffnen und sorgt für die Wiederhrstellung der Balance zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit. Nachdem sich Chuck und Amara versöhnt haben, gibt Chuck ihm die Aufgabe über die Sicherheit der Welt zu wachen, solange er fort ist. Amara macht ihm ein Abschiedsgeschenk, nämlich die Wiederbelebung seiner Mutter Mary Winchester. Staffel 12 Dean findet seine wiederbelebte Mutter auf und überzeigt sie davon wer hier vor ihr steht. Dean klärt sie über die wichtigsten Ereignisse seit ihrem Tod vor 33 Jahren auf und will sie in den Bunker bringen. Dort treffen sie auf Castiel, der berichtet, dass Sam wahrscheinlich entführt wurde. Gemeinsamen machen sie sich auf sie Suche und finden eine Spur. Dean spricht per Telefon mit Toni Bevell und droht ihr damit, dass er sie auseinander nehmen wird, sollte Sam verletzt sein. Tode Dean stirbt sehr oft im Laufe der Serie: * In Während ich starb... ist Dean am Rande des Todes, wird aber von Tessa, die von Azazel besessen ist, zurück geholt. *In der Episode Und täglich grüßt... stirbt Dean auf verschiedene Arten, diese sind: **im Mystery Spot erschossen **von einem Wagen überfahren **durch ein fallendes Piano oder einen Safe zerquetscht **an einem Hot Dog erstickt **unter der Dusche ausgerutscht **durch einen Taco vergiftet **mittels eines Rasierers Strom ausgesetzt **versehentlich von Sam mit einer Axt getötet **von einem Hund gebissen **von einem Pfeil durchbohrt (erwähnt von Sam, als er Doris' Treffkünste kritisierte) **Erschossen von einem Räuber **und auf knapp hundert andere, unbekannte Arten. *Am Ende von Staffel drei, ein Jahr nachdem er den Deal machte, zerfleischte ihn ein Höllenhund und schickte ihn in die Hölle. *In Endspiel starb Dean in einer alternativen Zeitlinie, im Jahre 2014, als Luzifer Zukunfts-Dean das Genick bricht. *In Sonnenfinsternis werden Dean und Sam noch einmal getötet, als zwei Jäger ihnen die Schuld an der Apokalypse geben. Es wird erwähnt, dass das nicht das erste Mal war, dass sie starben und dann in den Himmel kamen, jedoch wurde ihnen immer die Erinnerung daran genommen. *Dean starb in einer alternativen Zeitlinie, in der er vom Gott Chronos zu Tode gewürgt wurde. Durch einen Zauber konnte er von Sam und Jody Mills gerettet werden. *In Der Tod wartet in Samarra ist Dean für sieben Minuten tot, als er versucht den Tod zu kontaktieren. *Im Finale von Staffel 9 wurde Dean von Metatron getötet und erwacht kurz darauf als Dämon wieder. *In Rotes Fleisch ist Dean für einige Minuten tot, als er versucht den Sensenmann Billie davon zu überzeugen den totgeglaubten Sam zurückzuholen. Name *Dean ist ein maskuliner Name englischer Herkunft. Dean bedeutet "Anführer" oder "Tal". Es ist eine Anspielung darauf, dass er immer die "Jobs" leitet. *In der Serie ist Dean nach seiner Großmutter mütterlicherseits, Deanna Campbell, benannt. Familie *Emma (seine Tochter) ist in Staffel 7 Folge 13 hervorgegangen, nachdem Dean einen One Night Stand mit einer Amazone hatte. Jedoch wird noch spekuliert, ob sie wirklich Deans Tochter war. *Er hat einen Halbbruder namens Adam Milligan, der als neue Hülle von Michael auserkoren wird. In Schwanenlied wird er zusammen mit Sam in die Hölle geworfen. Beziehungen *Sam Winchester ist Deans Bruder und es wird immer wieder betont, dass die beiden für das Leben des Bruders sterben würden. *Castiel ist ein Engel. Die Beziehung zwischen Dean und ihm basiert anfangs auf geschäftlichem, später auf freundlichem Umgang und gegen Ende hin wird sie zu einer sehr tiefen, nahezu brüderlichen Beziehung. *Seinen ersten Kuss bekommt er von Robin im Camp Sonny. *Cassie Robinson war Deans Jugendliebe und die erste Exfreundin, die sie im Laufe der Serie treffen. *Lisa Braeden ist eine alte Geliebte von Dean, die er acht Jahre nach ihrem letzten Treffen das erste Mal wiedersieht. Sie hat einen Sohn, von dem Lisa behauptet, er wäre nicht von Dean. Ben hat jedoch abnormal viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit Dean, was diesen sehr nachdenklich stimmt. In Staffel 6 leben Dean, Lisa und Ben ein Jahr lang zusammen. *Bobby Singer war wie ein zweiter Vater für Dean. *Charlie ist laut Dean: Wie die kleine Schwester, die ich nie wollte. *Jo Harvelle und Dean standen sich sehr nahe und hatten eine ähnliche Beziehung wie Dean und Charlie. Jedoch küsste Dean Jo, als sie starb. Siehe auch: Deans Beziehungen Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Unter dem Einfluss des Kainsmals erhielt Dean einige Kräfte und Fähigkeiten. *'Superstärke' - Er wurde sehr stark, so dass er Vampire herumschleudern und Abaddon in die Luft heben konnte. *'Präkognition' - Er hatte Albträume über Morde, die er unter dem Einfluss des Kainsmal beging. *'Immunität' - Durch die Verbindung mit dem Kainsmal, war Dean immun gegen dämonische Fähigkeiten, wie Superstärke und Telekinese. Später zeigt er eine Immunität gegen Rowenas gälischen Vernichtungszauber. *'Telekinese' - Dean war in der Lage die erste Klinge zu sich zu rufen. *'Superausdauer' - Nicht nur seine Stärke ist gewachsen, sondern auch seine Ausdauer. So war er in der Lage mehrere Tage ohne Essen und Schlaf auszukommen. *'Unsterblichkeit' (Auferstehung) - Als Dean von Metatron getötet wurde, ist er als Ritter der Hölle wiedergeboren. Dämonische Fähigkeiten Dean wurde durch das Kainsmal in einen Ritter der Hölle verwandelt und besaß Kräfte, die die der Dämonen der unteren und mittleren Stufen weit übertraffen. Seit dann ist er davon geheilt, sowohl als Dämon als auch als Träger des Mals zu sein. Teilnahme an Kämpfen *Das Gefecht in Chicago *Die Schlacht am Teufelstor *Die Apokalypse **Der Kampf zwischen Luzifer und Michael *Der Zweite Himmlische Bürgerkrieg (anfangs) *Leviathan-Krieg (Führung) *Der Zweite Krieg gegen die Finsternis **Der Kampf in Luzifers Käfig **Die Rettung von Luzifer (zuständig für Ablenkung) *Die Jagd nach Luzifer Zitate *"Sammy, wo auch immer du sein magst: Mum ist 'ne echt heiße Braut! Und ich komm in die Hölle... mal wieder..." *"Ich hab 'n bisschen Hunger" *'Dämon': "...Sag mir doch, was ist an dir das Besondere?" Dean: "Ich fänd es schön, wenn es meine strammen Nippel wären." *"Darf ich sie erschießen?" *'Polizist: '"Also, falsche US-Marshalls, falsche Kreditkarten... Ist irgendwas an Ihnen echt?" Dean: '"Meine Titten." *"Wann kann man schon auf seine eigene Beerdigung gehen?" *"Naja, das macht mir Angst. Ich mag es nicht bei einer Geburtstagsparty ins Abseits gestellt zu werden und schon gar nicht.. von Gott!" *"Nur zur Info, Mr. Wizard, Vampire müssen auch pinkeln!" *'Mädchen: '"Sind Sie nicht die Herren vom Gesundheitsamt?" '''Sam: '"Ja, Floristen sind wir nebenberuflich." 'Dean: '"Plus FBI. Und Donnerstags, da sind wir Teddybär-Ärzte!" *"Es gibt zwei Dinge, die weiß ich ganz sicher: 1. Ernie und Bert sind schwul..." *"Nein ernsthaft, warum? Warum sollte sich irgendjemand unser Leben anschauen wollen?" *"Du bist mit der Fake-Ruby verheiratet?" *"Fahr zur Hölle, Twilight!" *"Pudding! Verrückt sein funktioniert." *"Vampiraten!" *"Ehrlicher bin ich zu einer Frau noch nie gewesen. Nie." *'Sam: '"Jetzt sieh mich nicht so an." 'Dean: '"Wer will dich schon ansehen?" *"Möge Gott uns die Hälfte der Leute ersparen, die glauben, sie tun Gottes Werk." *"Mann, siehst du scheiße aus." *"Ich glaube dass da draußen ein Gott ist, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er auch noch an uns glaubt." *"Hausordnung Sammy, der Fahrer wählt die Musik, das heißt, du hast gar nichts zu sagen." *"Ich kann dich nicht hören, die Musik ist so laut". *"'Sam: '''Dad hat dich alleine auf die Jagd geschickt?" '''Dean: '''Ich bin 26." *"'Sam: Er sieht aus wie du!" Dean ": Ja, dumm ist er nicht, ich bin der Hübschere" *''Das ist genau die Art von erstklassiger Polizeiarbeit, die ich von Ihnen erwartet hätte."'' *"Und wer sagt ich hätte keinen Proviant." *"Bei Supernatural wird nicht gesungen!" *"Bobby: Du hast sie entdeckt, du darfst ihnen einen Namen geben" Dean :'''Jefferson Starships" *"Denk ja nicht, dass diese Männer der Schriften Geheimnisse kannten, die wir nicht kannten. Die haben wahrscheinlich sogar Krumsäbel geschwungen, die noch nicht einmal scharf waren. Ohh, der hier ist sehr scharf" *"Brichst du immer noch in Tränen aus, wenn du Ronald Mc Donald im Fernsehen siehst"? *"Ich werde euch abknallen, Bitches" *"Kellner:' Eine Hostess wird sie zu ihrem Platz führen, sehe ich aus wie eine Hostess?" '''Dean" '''Würden sie gerne aussehen wie eine Hostess?" *'Dean: "Das ist es! '''Sam: "Das ist was ?" Dean:" 'Das Team Freier Wille: ein Ex Blutjunky, ein mit Kopfgeld gesuchter Aussteiger und Mr Komatös da drüben" *"Du kannst dir deinen Hilf dir selbst Yoga Mist in den Arsch stecken, das hilft mir nicht!" *'Dean: "Sam, die Waffe runter Sam: War das ein Befehl? Dean: Nein, eher eine freundliche Bitte." *"Hab mich selbst entlassen. Wer will schon in einem Krankenhaus sterben, wo es keine geilen Krankenschwestern gibt?" *"Wenn du dich übergeben musst, fahr ich an die Seite, kotz mir nicht ins Auto" *'Dean:' "Unsere Familie ist nicht verflucht, wir haben nur unsere dunklen Punkte" Sam: Unsere dunklen Punkte sind sehr dunkel" Dean:: "Du bist dunkel " *"Ich bin dünner geworden und hatte diese merkwürdige Michael Jackson Hautkrankheit" *'Castiel:' "Sie lieben es, wenn ich ihren Namen sage. Dean: Da kenne ich ein paar Frauen, denen geht es genauso." *"Er ist Mr Roboto, du Arsch." *"Der Typ war wie Obi Wan" *"Na endlich. Ich hätte gerne einen Cheeseburger, mit extra viel Zwiebeln" Victor: "Sie finden sich wohl lustig?" Dean: Nein, ich finde mich hinreißend" *"Sam, wenn du wieder vögeln willst, dann such dir bitte eine die nicht so durchgeknallt ist" *"Das war's, du Kackvogel!!" *"Ich will die nicht, die könnte losgehen, ich nehme die Taschenlampe". *'Sam': "Mir ist nur wichtig, dass es dir gut geht." Dean:" Meinst du meine Gefühle oder was ?"Sam:"Ich bin da, falls du darüber reden willst. Dean: "Okay, ich sag dir was, ich hol uns einen leckeren Kräutertee und du legst dazu ein bisschen Kuschel-Rock auf." Sam: "Leck mich, Dean!" Dean: "Und dann sprechen wir uns so richtig aus... Tolles Gespräch, ach was, großartiges Gespräch, sehr heilsam!" *"Tja, ich gehöre nicht zu Paris Hiltons größten Fans, ich hab noch nicht mal House of Wax gesehen." *"Ach komm schon, ich sehe doch viel besser aus" *'Sam:' "Du summst Metallica? "Dean "'Das beruhigt mich." *"Na toll Sammy Potter" *"Ein weiser Mann hat mir mal gesagt, Familie hört nicht beim Blut auf. Aber sie fängt da auch nicht an. Die Familie sorgt sich um dich und nicht darum, was du für sie tun kannst. Die Familie ist da! In guten und auch in schlechten Zeiten! Einfach immer. Sie ist für dich da. Auch wenn es weh tut. Das ist Familie!" *"I'm Batman." *"I think I'm adorable." *"I killed Hitler" *'Abbadon:"Endlich alleine! "Dean" Willst du nur rummachen , oder auch kämpfen?" Trivia *Deans Lieblingsschimpfwort ist: "Son of a bitch" (in der deutschen Synchronisation "''Schlampe" oder "Mistkerl")'' *Dean ist großer Clint Eastwood Fan. *Dean war schon in allen bekannten Welten: Himmel, Erde, Hölle und Fegefeuer. *Dean hatte Kontakt mit allen 4 Erzengeln, der Dunkelheit und Gott. *Dean hat die meisten Antagonisten in der Serie getötet. Er hat Azazel, Eve, Dick Roman und Abaddon getötet. Außerdem hat er zwei Nebenantagonisten getötet. Nämlich Ruby und Zachariah. *Deans Lederjacke, die er von John geerbt hat, ist fast identisch mit der der Titelfigur des Films Taffin. *Dean hat die meisten Zeitreisen in der Serie gemacht. Insgesamt 5 Stück. Nämlich nach: **1861 - Von Castiel, zusammen mit Sam, um sich die Asche eines Phönix zu sichern. **1943 - Von Luzifer, um die Hand Gottes zu finden. **1944 - Von Chronos durch ein Versehen. **1973 - Von Castiel, damit er lernt, dass er nichts aufhalten kann. **1978 - Von Castiel, um zusammen mit Sam Anna aufzuhalten. **2014 - Von Zachariah, um zu sehen, was passiert, wenn er weiter Nein sagt. *Dean weiß nicht viel über die Pop-Kultur. Er weiß nicht, was eine X-Box ist und denkt MySpace ist eine Pornoseite. (Allerdings scheint er auch moderner zu werden, da er später ein Smartphone besitzt, was Sam schockiert.) *Dean ist ein großer Filmfan. (Er weiß laut Sam alles über Clint Eastwood-Filme und ist auch ein Chuck Norris Fan) *Dean ist sehr begabt beim Flirten. *Dean schaut gerne Animes und bezeichnet sie sogar als Kunstform wie man in Die Zeit heilt keine Wunden erfährt. *Dean liebt Kuchen (ein Running Gag der Show ist, dass er fast nie einen bekommt) *Dean hat panische Flugangst. *Dean brach das erste von 66 Siegeln, welche Luzifer befreiten. *Dean verliert fast immer in "Schere, Stein, Papier". Die einzige Möglichkeit zu gewinnen wäre in einem Parallel-Universum. Es gelang ihm erst einmal, Sam zu schlagen. *Dean dachte, dass Ben Braeden sein Sohn ist. *Deans Lieblingsband ist Led Zeppelin. **Deans Lieblingssong ist ein Unentschieden zwischen Led Zeppelins "Ramble On" und "Travelling Riverside Blues". *Dean liebt den Impala so sehr, dass er ihn auch nach einem Totalschaden repariert hat und er war auch sehr beleidigt darüber, dass er ihn während der 7. Staffel aufgrund der Klone und der darauffolgenden Großfandung nicht benutzen konnte. *Dean ist der sekundäre Antagonist von Staffel 9. *Dean scheint eine instabile Persönlichkeit zu haben. In der Hölle gab er sich seinen dunklen Gedanken hin und genoss es zu foltern. Im Fegefeuer schien er eine Art Blutdurst zu entwickeln und sah es als "Reinheit" an, die ein wenig an Sams dunkle Seite erinnert. Diesen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit scheint Dean zu verbergen. Er lässt das Dunkle in sich jedoch jederzeit hochkommen, wenn er es will. Im Fegefeuer scheint es so, als hätte er den Lebensstil eines Kriegers umarmt, den er im Grunde sein ganzes Leben in sich hatte. *Dean ist allergisch gegen Katzen (zumindest wurde das in Tierische Freunde erwähnt.). *Angeblich hat Dean schon mal Oprah gesehen (siehe Insekten). *Jedes Mal wenn er jemanden warnen will, denken die Betroffenen immer, dass er sie bedroht. *Eine seiner Lieblingswaffen ist eine abgesägte Schrotflinte mit zwei Läufen. *Er liebt es, Monsternamen zu vermischen, so stammt von ihm Khan-Wurm, Jefferson Starships, Gorilla Wölfe, Manicorn und Vampiraten *Er war noch nie von einem Engel oder einem Dämon besessen. *Er war 4 mal ein Monster: **Geist in Der Tod macht Urlaub **Vampir in Vampire weinen nicht **Sensenmann/Tod in Der Tod wartet in Samarra **Dämon/Ritter der Hölle ab dem Ende von Staffel 9 bis zur 3. Episode von Staffel 10 Auszeichnungen Entwicklung Dean_1.jpg|Staffel 1 Dean_2.jpg|Staffel 2 Dean_3.jpg|Staffel 3 Dean_4.jpg|Staffel 4 Dean_5.jpg|Staffel 5 Dean_6.jpg|Staffel 6 Dean_7.jpg|Staffel 7 Dean_8.jpg|Staffel 8 Dean_9.jpg|Staffel 9 Dean_10.jpg|Staffel 10 Dean_11.jpg|Staffel 11 Galerie 1150416 19007 image 120749.jpg 55210.jpg 55207.jpg Dean.jpg Supernaturalgods.jpg Dean-winchester-picture.jpg Dean-Winchester-supernatural-9379194-1450-967.jpg StartseiteGalerieZubehör.jpg Dean Winchester.jpg 4042231910.jpg DeanS01E13.jpg Dean-winchester-picture.jpg S04E02.jpg St04Ep01.jpg S03e06.jpg S03e02.jpg 185496_412661658790855_194816946_n.jpg|Dean und sein Kuchen :3 DeanHell.jpg|Dean in der Hölle Dean Vampir.jpeg|Dean als Vampir 359609.jpg|Dean und der Impala supernatural_wallpaper_41-other.jpg supernatural-s8e06-0006.jpg super-natural-supernatural-127753_1024_768.jpg supernatural-recap.jpg dean als kind.jpg|dean als kind mit einer Schrotflinte TeenageDean.jpg|dean als teenager 4x13-Afterschool-Special-Young-Dean-supernatural-2860225-700-876.jpg|Dean als teenager Dean Purgatory Blade.png.png|Dean im Fegefeuer Screenshot (86).png dean_winchester_ii_by_arasiriel-d6eghl5.png Screenshot (79).png SPNDean.jpg|Dean Staffel 8 Promo-Fotos SPN15.jpg|Jensen und sein Vater SPN25.jpg dean_winchester_by_yesi_v224-d6c4xxi.jpg supernatural-episode-directed-by-jensen-ackles.jpg 19246-supernatural-supernatural.jpg Deanwinchester.jpg dean_winchester__by_fragilesoul15-d34ylw5.png Dean-Winchester-dean-winchester-21896987-1280-720.jpg JensenAckles.jpg Jared-padalecki-jensen-ackles-und-co-posieren-fuer-ein-selfie.jpg Cute-jensen-ackles-68283 1200 900.jpg Jensen-Ackles-Rachel-Miner-and-Misha-Collins-in-SUPERNATURAL-Episode-7 17-The-Born-Again-Identity.jpg Jensen-and-jared-dean-and-sam-supernatural-guys-8252523-606-512.jpg Supernatural-episode-directed-by-jensen-ackles.jpg Supernatural-jensen-ackles-15624746-2048-1536.jpg Supernatural-jensen-ackles-misha-collins-jared-padalecki-sandwiches.jpg Jensen ackles 69.jpg Jensen-ackles-dean-dean-winchester-supernatural-Favim.com-671305.jpg Jensen-ackles3-reasons-why-jensen-ackles-should-be-marvels-top-pick-for-a-mtrykrg5.jpg Jensens Kind .jpg Jensen for peta.jpg Jensen Ackles :-).jpg Jensen ackles und Nina Dobrev .jpg JENSEN .jpg Jensen .jpg Jensen Ackles .jpg Jensen ackles for PETA .jpg Jensen ackles .jpg Jensen smile.jpg Jensen smile 2.jpg Jared-Jensen-and-Leo.jpg Jensen-Ackles-jensen-ackles-231706 1000 1450.jpg Jensen-ackles.jpg Jared and Jensen.jpg Dean;.jpg New Image sam dean.jpg Dean-Winchester-dean-winchester-21896987-1280-720.jpg Dean winchester by fragilesoul15-d34ylw5.png Deanwinchester.jpg 300px-1000px-Dean Winchester.jpg Dean-damon-supernatural-and-the-vampire-diaries-29079567-500-599.png Dean-Jo-dean-and-jo-32362782-500-281.png Meg and dean.gif Dean winchester and katherine pierce gif by zinci-d7665lm.png Meg-and-Dean-demons-of-supernatural-13192310-1152-864.jpg Jensen-and-jared-dean-and-sam-supernatural-guys-8252523-606-512.jpg Considering-a-SuperNatural-TATTOO-like-Dean-and-Sam-bintwang.jpg Dean-supernatural-26967917-500-638.png Dean-supernatural-1207938 800 450.jpg SamandDean.jpg 1000px-Dean Winchester.jpg Sam und dean.jpg Dean Winchester.jpg Dean winchester by yesi v224-d6c4xxi.jpg Dean winchester ii by arasiriel-d6eghl5.png Vampire-dean.jpg Supernatural dean winchester by lauren452-d5sn4fk.jpg Supernatural-6x19-sam-dean-bobby-castiel.jpg Dean-Hell.jpg Supernatural-review-sharp-teeth-garth-dean.png Dean-and-Castiel-Heaven-Can-t-Wait-dean-and-castiel-36035845-800-533.jpg Jensen-ackles-dean-dean-winchester-supernatural-Favim.com-671305.jpg Dean 4 J.jpg Dean schreit in Staffel 4 folge 6.jpg Charlie und Dean .jpg Supernatural-Season-Eight-Episode-Six-Southern-Comfort-Sam-Dean-and-Garth.jpg Supernatural--dean 3687 1024x768.jpg Dean and Cassie.jpg Supernatural Dean .jpg Dean w..jpg DEAN .jpg Dean XD .jpg Dean (-;.jpg Dean .jpg Meg,Cas und Dean im Auto .jpg Sam,Cas,Meg und Dean .jpg SPNDean.jpg dean1.jpg dean2.jpg dean3.jpg dean4.jpg dean5.jpg dean6.jpg dean7.jpg dean8.jpg dean9.jpg tumblr_inline_n9kw3b25fy1qjt6x6.gif|ich liebe dieses gif haha tumblr_nlxzmrFDrM1rshqego1_250.gif|nope! tumblr_inline_n8d93i09nd1sy8nt2.gif|good night! tumblr_nldcolg3U91tgrwdxo4_250.gif|what? you forget the pie? sam dean.jpg deanS11.jpg|dean s11 dean-erste-klinge.png|Dean in Cuthberts Unterschlupf mit der ersten Klinge deansgrimasse.jpg|Dean schneidet eine Grimasse en:Dean Winchester Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 01 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 02 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 03 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 04 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 05 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 06 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 07 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 08 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 09 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 12 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 13 Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 9 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 10 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Jäger Kategorie:Männer der Schriften Kategorie:Familie Winchester Kategorie:Hülle Kategorie:Geist Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Unvollständig